yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuto
| appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | anime_deck = | ja_voice = Manpei Takagi }} The Dark Duelist is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime. Design Appearance The Dark Duelist has a strong physical resemblance to Yuya Sakaki, to the point that Yuzu Hiragi assumed he was Yuya in a costume. He has one layer of light purple hair in front and a layer of dark hair on the back of his head. He wears a dull green shirt with a dark blue tie and a black trench coat with the sleeves ripped off. Abilities The Dark Duelist has an ability to inflict real damage, destruction and pain even without the presence of an Action Field. His use of this ability is akin to Psychic Duelists in that the effect is physical in nature and not magically induced. Examples of this are wind being felt from Solid Vision holograms, causing explosions that can shake an entire building, and using Phantom Des Spear to pin Shingo to a wall by his coat. Biography The Dark Duelist was first seen watching Leo Duel School from the distance. Before Yuzu Hiragi started her Duel with Shingo Sawatari, the Dark Duelist appeared, knocking out one of Shingo's friends. He told Yuzu to stand back and challenged Shingo to Duel instead of her. When Yuzu wanted to join, he stopped her by telling her that he doesn't want to hurt her anymore. He started his Duel with Shingo and Set all five of the cards in his hand. Shingo mocked him, telling that he's disappointed that he didn't have any monsters. When Shingo destroyed all of the Dark Duelist's Set cards with "Mobius the Frost Monarch" and "Mobius the Mega Monarch" and declared a direct attack, the Dark Duelist activated three copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" from his Graveyard to protect himself. Shingo ended his turn, and the Dark Duelist proceeded to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon". He used its effect to decrease the ATK of "Mobius the Mega Monarch" to 700 and increase his monster's to 4600. With one attack he brought Shingo's Life Points to 100 and destroyed Shingo's monster, damaging the hangar in the process (even when there wasn't Action Field). He questioned Shingo about the link between Leo Duel School and Academia, but Shingo claimed to know nothing about it. With no further interest in Shingo, the Dark Duelist began to depart, but Shingo stopped him, saying the Duel is not over and activated "Ice Rage Shot". He targeted "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", aiming to inflict its boosted ATK to the Dark Duelist, but the Dark Duelist activated "Phantom Des Spear" from his Graveyard, negating the Trap and inflicting enough damage to win the Duel. The spear pierced Shingo's jacket and pinned him to the wall. When the Dark Duelist removed his mask, Yuzu, Shingo and his friends all mistook him for Yuya Sakaki, and Shingo's friends fled, carrying their leader away. When Yuzu, still thinking the Dark Duelist was Yuya, asked him what he was doing dressed like that, her bracelet started glowing. The light disappeared and she noticed she was alone in the hangar. When she wondered what just happened, Yuya appeared and rushed to her. Yuzu asked him if he was really Yuya and started wondering why The Dark Duelist looked so much like him. Relationship Yuzu Hiragi Even though Yuzu has never met him, he appears to know her and is very protective of her. Deck The Dark Duelist's Deck follows an unusual approach of using a large layout of Spell Cards, many of which that can be activated from the Graveyard. He uses several copies of "Phantom Knights Shadow Veil" to protect himself against attacks and to Xyz Summon his ace card, "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon", while using cards like "Phantom Des Spear" to protect it as well as damage the opponent, enabling a OTK through the effect of "Xyz Dragon". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters